The Path To A Promise
by Attila Khan
Summary: Naruto has waited 3 years to go from Chuunin to Jounin. Will a fight with a Sannin help him prove his worth. All the characters you love and some you hate will possibly make an appearance.maybe even Sasuke.


This is a story with a main arc of a Naruto promotion. It takes place as Naruto is promoted to Jounin. This story uses that as a jumping point.

**Warning**

Spoilers for non-manga readers

**Warning**

To set the scene it's 3 years from the current point in Narutoverse. Sasuke has been brought back to Konoha and has returned to team 7. Orochimaru has been captured before he could body switch and currently confessing his soul to the interrogation unit. Sai died in combat with Orochimaru trying to stop a sneak attack during Sasuke's fight with Naruto. Orochimaru used naruto's lack of knowledge to plant a seed in Naruto about his father and after unleashing Kyuubi in a controlled 4 tail form Naruto brought them back along with Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraya to Konoha where he demanded to know his past. After strengthening the seal that had been weakened in the attack, Naruto is learning more about himself and family. While mastering some of the techniques his father made famous, and creating some of his own, we pick up with Naruto sleeping in on a day off unaware of what is coming.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto and this is a parody, made in accordance with US law. Furthermore, it is not made for profit and may not be distributed for any monetary value.

**Disclaimer**

The door to the apartment was unlocked and by the sound of his snoring he was still asleep. "Wake up Naruto, the Hokage wants you in her office now." the voice boomed in the apartment.

Stretching, yawning, and taking off his Walrus sleep hat, Naruto sluggishly stood. While scratching the area were his seal was, Naruto straightened up when he realized that it was a man in an ANBU mask that was giving him orders.

"You are to get dressed and report immediately, your behavior can not be tolerated." said the man behind the mask. "Now get dressed and get moving Mr. Uzumaki."

Yamato still got a kick out of ordering Naruto around in his ANBU mask. It had been a few years since he had been Naruto's Squad leader in place of a then injured Kakashi. He couldn't help but feel attached to boy they now called "Konoha's Yellow Storm." Knowing what today was he fleetingly hoped it would mean that he would join ANBU like his friends Neji, and Shino. But even he knew that Naruto was destined for Hokage and as such a much better asset leading teams of ninjas, and openly protecting the Village.

"I just need to grab my uniform and I'll get moving." said Naruto as he moved hastily around the apartment's bedroom reaching for his uniform. "Should I wear the official one or mine?" he thought to himself. "Mine. That flak jacket tends to ride up rather fast, and I don't want granny Tsunade yelling at me while my arms get cut at the pits."

Putting on a reverse colored version of the old Costume, Naruto stepped out of his bedroom to see that the ANBU agent that had been there was gone. Naruto ran out of the building and headed down the road to the Hokage's office. He first stopped at the shrine to remember the father he never got to know and his fallen teammate Sai. He quickly noticed that Kakashi wasn't there like usual.

"Hmm. Kakashi isn't here for Obito. I wonder why?" he said as he took a solemn moment to remember the man he takes his name from. Turning and raising a fist to the Hokage mountain in honor of the sacrifice that gave him his power, Naruto bolted off to the office of Tsunade.

"Your late, but then again I know whose student you are. So I'll let it go for today." said the current Hokage. Tsunade looked her usual, slightly slumped in the chair, stacks of missions, reviews of missions, current Jounin whose Genin teams are applying to be in the Chunnin exams, and info on Akatsuki's current movements.

"So what do you think I should do with you? You've been late the last 10 missions for reporting in and leaving, and you seem to have taken too well to being a Chunnin for so long. Maybe it's time you give up on being Hokage"

"No Grann... Hokage-sama, I.." He said as he sensed Tsunade's overly serious tone. If listening to Kyuubi yammering in his head all the time after the seal was redone had taught him anything it was that he could sense people's feeling through how they talked. But giving hat toothy grin he always gave he proudly said.

"I'll never give up on being Hokage, even if I have to go on missions to the end of the earth, I won't die until I become Hokage, Dattebayo!"

"I see. Well then you'll have to prove something to me today or I guarantee that dream will die." said Tsunade as she stood. "Follow me Naruto there is something you need to do. Shizune is everything prepared?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said Shizune, who had been standing in the doorway for a while, but only spoke when Tsunade addressed her.

"Very well, we'll be off then" said Tsunade who after she dismissed Shizune rose from her chair, as Shizune ran off.

Tsunade seemed to almost glide past him as she lead him to a pair of steps that he never knew was in the building. As they descended the steps his stomach sunk as he imagines what sinister things might be down there.

"Tsssssunade-sama is this place haunted?" Naruto asked, having never gotten over his problem with ghosts.

"No Naruto, and stopping talking." Tsunade sternly responded.

Tsunade was never like this even when he insisted on bringing back Orochimaru for interrogation instead of killing him. Her voice was very clipped and almost sounded mean. At the bottom of the steps Tsunade chose a door and they continued down a partially lit hallway. They finally stopped and walked through a set of doors that opened into a place he knew all too well. It was the large arena space from the Chunnin exam finals. The walls still seemed to reach the sky, but really only go about 150 feet to an over hang area that was partially filled with onlookers, he remembered that they had raised the walls after his exam but being so far down it meant he couldn't tell who was there.

It was at that moment he realized he was in serious trouble. Had Tsunade brought him here for some strange ritual for the 9 tails? Or to have him and Kyuubi killed without anyone knowing? And what did he need to prove or lose his dream? He started preparing for anyone who might jump him from the various entrances, he might not be ANBU but he knew how they worked.

"I see your preparing for a fight. We'll I assure you your opponent stands in front of you." said Tsunade. Who stood facing Naruto.

"You want me to fight you? But, but, but, that's not fair." Naruto said as he remembered all the various times he had seen her in action.

"If you don't beat me you'll never become Hokage. And believe me when I say I will be trying to kill you" The blonde Hokage stated preparing to strike.

Naruto hadn't felt this way since the day he first met Tsunade and been beaten to a pulp by her index finger. He didn't have much time to think back about it as he saw the terrifying sight of the Tsunade's foot gleaming in the mid morning sun as she brought it crashing down towards the earth. Quickly moving out of the way he saw the smoke clear to find Tsunade standing in the crater she had just made. Her usual outfit laying off to the side and a black nin uniform similar to Sarutobi's uniform seemed to gleam in the sun. Her hair flowing instead of the helmet her predecessor wore, Naruto realized this was a serious battle and tried to figure out what to do.

"You don't have time for strategy Naruto. Show Me your instincts." Tsunade yelled as she came flying at him with the same hands that crushed Kabuto's skull with one shot when he was found spying in the village for Orochimaru a second time.

Lucky to move out of the way, Naruto tried going to some of his old favorites. And the crowd that were seated far above the floor was tense from anticipation as to what he'd use first. Most of them had seen the kinds of things he'd come up over the past few years. However, even they hoped to see some of the techniques that had given him the name "Yellow Storm."

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." He screamed in familiar fashion. He had been doing this jutsu since he was graduated from the academy, but he loved it the same as he always had.

A smile cracked on the face of two of the crowd members who looked at each other as if to silently say Some things never change. One had been one of the first to see him use the technique when saving his life. While the other knew all too well the possibilities, having been the victim of its perverted version. Another crowd member bowed his head in respect to the technique that Naruto has made famous. For him Naruto had shown him what humanity was. Two others were locked onto what he was about to do. They had learned that not watching him would be a bad idea. Especially if he used some of the techniques even they hadn't seen yet.

"So you think making more of you can stop my attacks? We'll see how this works" Tsunade said, oozing the confidence in battle that a Hokage had to have.

And with that Tsunade started destroying clone after clone heading for what she though was the real Naruto. She saw the Chakra pooling and figured it was another classic his Rasengan. As she went to strike she destroyed the clone helping mold chakra and went to punch what she thought was the real Naruto who then disappeared. In the crowd, suddenly three Sharingan eyes activated from the front row with anticipation. They had only heard about some of the things he had been thinking up while he got used to the new seal. Since they were busy on missions, they could only visit on days off. So this was a chance to not only see his new moves, but possibly add to they're respective arsenals.

"Uzumaki Ryuu: Arashi no Yaiba." Naruto yells after finishing the seals with his right hand. A katana-like blade complied out of swirling air, and the sound of thunder as the Entire crowd still silent stood on their feet to witness the technique they'd all heard about from two of his training partners Hinata and Shikamaru. Already amazed that he had made the seals with one hand they wondered what naruto was going to do.

"What is this? A new technique well let's just see what this can..." Said Tsunade who was cut off by the blade slamming into the ground next to her.

"Damn it's still too heavy to strike perfectly. I guess I'll have to use it later." Naruto thinks to himself as he dissolved the blade and put the hilt and guard back in his pouch. Adjusting himself, he goes back to a ready position.

"Well Naruto I'm surprised at you. A future Hokage would have been able to hit me with that." said Tsunade trying to get Naruto into a more primal blind rage. She knew it was dangerous provoke the 9 tails container. Whether he knew it or not this fight was to prove a lot of things.

Tsunade needed to know if the Seal restructuring jutsu that she, Yamato, and Jiraya had used on him was going to work in this level of battle. She could ill-afford for Naruto to go berserk like he had when he fought Orochimaru during the last months of his Genin days. She had to know how much control he had. If the last attack was any indication she would need to double her efforts to test his limits.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu" said Tsunade as she breaks the silence, and in a flash her slug was on the field

A collective sigh was let out in the crowd as they realized that the two fighting weren't going to hold back anymore and they would witness an amazing battle. With the sigh Naruto realized. he should save the techniques in progress and use the stuff he knew he'd mastered.

"Well if I'm going to deal with Katsuyu, I'll need some help too. Kuchiyose No Jutsu." Naruto said as GamaBunta appeared behind him.

"Hey, yellow head. Why did you call me out?" said the all too familiar voice of the Toad Boss.

"Yes Ms. Tsunade, what do you need me for?" The kind-hearted Slug Boss asked

"Attack Naruto" Tsunade said knowing she and Katsuyu had already discussed what was going to happen today with GamaBunta and Jiraya.

"Ok" Katsuyu confirmed.

"Zetsushi Nensan"

"Hey are you going to do something or just stand there?" Barked Gamma Bunta. He had no problem going along with this besides it was helping the kid he'd grown attached to.

"Hey Gama get me some oil!" Naruto yelled as he hopped on the toad bosses nose. Oil poured out of the toad's mouth as the acid spit of Tsunade's slug barreled toward them. The white haired sensei that Naruto still called Ero-sennin gave a huge smile as he heard Naruto use his technique.

"Gamayu Endan? I'm guessing you finally told him how to do it?" said Kakashi to a still grinning Jiraya.

"Well, I figured since he was summoning frogs like me he might as well get a couple attacks from me." Jiraya responded.

"Tsunade. You'll need more than that to test this storm."

The two summoned creatures attacks cancelled each other out. They themselves stayed locked in combat as Tsunade and Naruto prepared for the next attack. In a flash Naruto disappeared and Tsunade saw what she thought was golden lightning. The crowd looked all over the arena wondering whether Naruto had used his father's Hiraishin no Jutsu . As the small lightning flickers continued everyone's eyes returned to Tsunade as Naruto reappeared behind her. It had only been Shunshin no Jutsu but he was able to use small lighting strikes to do it.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he struck her in small of her back with his now fully mastered Oodama Rasengan. 'I knew this thing would come in handy sometime."

"An instant Oodama Rasengan huh, he has gotten better than I thought." Jiraya remarks while not looking at anyone in particular, though the two members of the great house of Hyuuga sat to his sides. They were both intently watching with their Byakugan on to see the chakra moment in his body and whether he would "tap the well" of the Kyuubi.

"How could he possibly use that so quickly? That could be very troublesome." said a bewildered Shikamaru to Chouji and Shino.

"And without using 9 tails chakra." said a truly shocked Neji.

While most of the crowd also thought the same, Kakashi remembered the day he saw Naruto practicing it with the technique he taught him. He had wondered why Naruto had already been to the shrine and was running towards Tsunade's office so he followed him. When he saw him and Yamato leave and go to the practice ground he knew he was going to watch. After 3 hours the 2,000 clones Naruto had made where already able to make Rasengan with one hand. After lunch Naruto was having trouble with making Oodama with two hands and no help so Kakashi had stepped in to supplement the training. After a couple days of work Naruto had done what this crowd thought was impossible, but what Kakashi knew was just Naruto being his usual surprising self.

"You see Sensei? He can do anything because you took away his limits." said Kakashi as he turned his head to the craeter he thought Tsunade was in. As Tsunade's body lie in the crater naruto walked over and it made the similar poof that his shadow clones did when they were hit or released.

"When did she? How did she?" said Naruto, echoing the sentiments of the crowd.

"Don't look so surprised. Your not the only person who can use Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." said Tsunade from atop the only tree on the grounds.

The attack had been close and if she hadn't had a couple seconds to switch with the clone she made when Katsuyu attacked, she'd be on the way to the hospital. Naruto still didn't seem to be breaking much of a sweat so she decided to up the battle to another level again.

"Katsuyu get ready." said Tsunade as she jumped onto the slugs back.

"Konbi Henge no Jutsu." And with that, the battle had changed to something noone in the crowd could believe.

Tsunade and Katsuyu had transformed into a large Dog, big enough to give GamaBunta trouble. Wth a puzzled look, Naruto took a quick moment to think before he jumped on GamaBunta's back and quickly whispered his plan into the Toad Boss's ear.

"Okay kid I'm ready!" Gama said prepared for the attack.

'Konbi Henge No Jutsu!" Naruto spoke after making the proper seals with his right hand only again.

A plume of smoke filled the area and a stunned crowd looked on in horror. They all had the same thought as the smoke cleared and the full embodiment of Kyuubi was standing in opposition to Tsunade. All of their fears where calmed when the Kazekage stood to speak.

"It isn't the 9tails. Naruto just took it's form." said Gaara with a sinister smile on his face.

He had already seen this technique before. That fight had first shown him what he was missing. Naruto had been the first since his nanny to show him humanity. He had taken up the same dream as Naruto. He became Kazekage to protect the village the same as Naruto wanted to. He gave his life to save Suna, and Naruto had made it a point to come save him. He had pledged to always support Naruto after Akatsuki had taken Shukaku out of him, and Chiyo gave her life to bring him back to life. Now the greatest ninja's in Konoha and Suna were going to be witness to one of the greatest ninjas alive.

"Show them all they were wrong about you Naruto. Show them they were all wrong about both of us!" said Gaara as he returned to looking at the match, for the battle between to monsters to begin.

The two beasts swiped and slashed at each other for a few minutes. Naruto/GamaBunta's 9tails slowly took the advantage as they countered a diving attack from Tsunade/Katsuyu. Trapped in the claws of the 9tails, Tsunade realized that going toe to toe with Naruto in Kyuubi form wouldn't work at all. Regrouping and releasing the technique Tsunade decided to try and test naruto's mental toughness. She knew he had always had that problem and began to antagonize Kyuubi form Naruto.

"I see you finally mastered henge. What did it take you 10 years?" said Tsunade trying to hide the fear of starring down the embodiment of the Bjuu King.

"But your still scared of my fists, aren't you? So your trying to use anything other than Taijutsu right?"

Naruto was surprised, but happy. Holding on to this big of a technique used a lot of chakra and he was no Sakura when it came to control. So he released the henge and said goodbye and a quick thanks to GamaBunta as Tsunade released Katsuyu. He didn't have a ton of chakra left to deal with Tsunade's super strength so this was going to have to be some truly smart fighting.

"There's no way he can deal with Tsunade's strength with Taijutsu moves." Said the Hokage's apprentice Sakura as she squeezed her teammate Sasuke and her boyfriend Rock's hands.

"Aaaahhhh! Don't sell out your strength. pplleeeassssee...let my hand go." said Sasuke. Her grip was strong enough to make him deactivate his Sharingan.

Sasuke couldn't figure out how the two of them worked out, but he would rather not think about it. Naruto was pulling out a lot of attacks but not the ones he had shown him. He thought it might be better off with Naruto fighting that way. But he still held out hope for the friend who never gave up on him to use something he taught.

"Katon! Karyuu Endan!"Naruto broke the silence with a technique that only one other person knew he could do. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes couldn't change the huge smile on his face from seeing Naruto had mastered the technique he showed him.

"I told you he was amazing." Sasuke whispered to his girlfriend Ten-Ten.

Tsunade did her best to dodge and got out of the way of the attack. Busy trying to avoid she hadn't noticed that naruto used it as a setup. Having brought out a bunch of clones, Naruto sprung the trap and launched Tsunade into the air.

"U-ZU-MA-KI. Naruto Rendan!" Naruto yelled the familar combo name as Ino, Chouji, and Kiba could no longer help but whistle and cheer.

"Still think I'm scared of you Granny Tsunade?" A more confident Naruto asked.

In a flash Tsunade's counter-trap was revealed as the Kawarimi log was shown. Suddenly the real Tsunade punched Naruto across the Arena into the wall. As naruto stood, he was met with a punch to the stomach, an uppercut and a switch kick that sent him flying to the other side. Bruised and battered with Tsunade standing on him Naruto had no choice but to listen to her insults.

"So your still as weak to my fists as the first time you tried to fight me. I guess you'll never be Hokage at this rate. It's better this way, just quit. Oh and before you do I'll just take this." Tsunade said when she removed the Shodai's necklace. She knew this kind of assault on him would stir his rage.but she had no idea what was going on inside his mind.

"Boy! Take part of my strength. You can't beat her without me." The familiar evil voice of Kyuubi was still as loud as ever in his mind. Naruto was used to it but he knew he could handle using some extra chakra.

"Alright Kyuubi I could use some help at the moment." Naruto said accepting the offer. The face of Kyuubi seemed to smile as he let the ominous red chakra leak out and cover Naruto.

Meanwhile Tsunade was dangling the necklace and holding Naruto to the wall and floor. Suddenly Hinata and Neji noticed the presence of Kyuubi chakra a few moments before the crowd did. They went to tap Kakashi and Jiraya but realized that they could already see what was happening. Naruto exploded up and away from Tsunade's grip.

The crowd was reassured when they saw that no tails are present. Naruto was now standing across from Tsunade and his bruises and cuts had been healed while the red chakra swirled around him.

"I'll never give up on being Hokage. Even if I lose. I'll never give up. Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed at Tsunade.

With a scream that could only be called a feral war cry Naruto launched himself at Tsunade who was unable to block his movements. After a few shots that made him look more like Rock Lee than the dropout noone loved, Naruto tossed a strange kunai at the wall behind Tsunade as he began attacking again. The strange kunai caught the attention of Kakashi and Jiraya. Jiraya had seen it before but couldn't believe Naruto might try it now. Kakashi thinking quickly told Sasuke to try to watch closely and maybe between both of their Mangekyou Sharingans they could catch the technique that was coming. Naruto knew he had no other way to finish the match so he had to use it.

"I hope I don't mess this up" Naruto thought to himself.

"No room for fear" he thought.

"I'll prove I'm going to be Hokage with this move Tsunade." he yelled at her.

Then after he launched Tsunade toward the wall he put the kunai into he sprung to action.

"Arashi No..." As Naruto said it he disappeared from view only to reappear flying away from the kunai he had tossed earlier.

" Gouzen Hiji "

And in one fluid moment he had unleashed the legacy of the Uzumaki family. Hiraishin no Jutsu, The Flying Thunder God Technique. But that wasn't all he had simultaneously used his newest Taijutsu move Arashi No Gouzen Hiji, The Roaring elbow of the storm. Combining the attacks sent Tsunade into a quick flip over and then she landed flat on the ground. The entire crowd couldn't believe that naruto had pulled off such a move.

"Have I proved it now granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked back to his more boyish tone as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes Naruto. I believe this is yours." Tsunade said as she put Shodai's necklace back around Naruto's neck.

"Now If you give me a second I'll explain why we had to do this. "

Tsunade took a moment to heal herself with the chakra in her forehead Jewel and then beckoned for the Ninjas in the Stands to come down to the floor.

"I had you do this because I needed to see just how far you had come and whether you were ready for what everyone is here for." said Tsunade as they walked toward the entrance where everybody

was coming down too.

"What's that granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see Naruto, you've been a Chuunin for about 3 years now. And the council and I have decided it's time for you to become a Jounin. But we needed to know if you could handle fighting with and without the 9 tails chakra." Tsunade explained.

"So Jiraya and I decided to have you fight one of us in a serious battle."

"How did you pick who was going to fight me?" Naruto asked.

"We flipped a coin...and I lost." Tsunade admitted to her newest Jounin.

"Oh well I guess that's what happens." Naruto said dejectedly.

"Just kidding, I already knew you had been trained by Jiraya, and beaten Orochimaru, so I wanted to see how you could handle me in true combat." Tsunade said. This perked up Naruto and they walked toward his friends.

After going through the ceremony Naruto was greeted by everyone from Iruka and Ebisu to Gaara and Sasuke. Even Konohamaru was allowed to watch the match and had been relieved when Naruto won. After greeting everyone and his teammates he took a moment to remember his father, and said a quick prayer for Sai. His solemn mood turned to sadness however when his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. This sadness was broken as she appeared two inches from his face and planted a huge kiss that made all of the men in attendance jealous. Finally able to talk, Naruto eyes were filled with joy.

"Anko! You were here!" Naruto was so happy to be a Jounin and to know that the woman he loved had been watching just sealed the deal.

-------------------------------------------THE END-----------------------------------------------------

Well that's the whole thing hope you liked it. Leave your thoughts and email me if you have any questions


End file.
